Cross my heart and hope to spy Goode
by spygirl01
Summary: Zacks POV of 2 gg book   Disclaimer: im on fanfiction 2nd book  and thanks, CrystleIceFire for such a nice review
1. Chapter 1

Zack's POV

I jumped out of the bed as my alarm rang, I knew Grant wouldn't be up for 30 more minutes and I didn't want to disturb his beauty sleep. Jonas was getting up too though, slowly being the teenage guys we are in the fact that we like sleep, we didn't move as fast as highly trained spies should but hey we are still in school.

After eating a breakfast that consisted of bacon, eggs, a donut and chocolate milk, we made out to the front of our school, which was in fact more like a prison. Our Covert Ops. teacher Dr. Steve ( I still can't believe he has a PhD) stood out by a copter.

" sweet" Grant said with a smile on his lips, but his hair was still like a bed head so I just chuckled and turned to are teacher. " what's the mission sir?" I asked, he handed us files "you each have a girl to tail from The Gallagher Academy" Grant looked up in confusion " you want us to tail civilian girls?" he asked I shook my head, "he wants us to tail spy girls." I stated and by Dr. steves smile I knew I was right.

I looked down at the file in my hands it read.

CAMERON ANN MORGAN

KNOWN AS: Cammie

CODE NAME: Chameleon

PARENT(S): Rachel Cameron Morgan- headmistress at Gallagher academy

Matt Morgan- dead

STATUS: Gallagher Girl

ROOMMATES: Elizabeth (Liz) Sutton, Rebecca ( Bex) Baxter, Macey Mchenry

below the information was a picture of her, and I stared mouth gaping open, she was beautiful, but I could also see why she was called Chameleon she looked like she could fit in anywhere and go unknowsted. Grant shook me "you alright man" he said I smiled at the girl in the picture and laughed "oh I'm Goode." he rolled his eyes as we got in our ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Grant and I sat on a bench as we watched Cammie and Bex ( the girl Grant was tailing).

throughout the ride to Washington D.C. I memorized her file I knew everything about her, and I couldn't help but smirk about the idea that she didn't even know my name.

" ooh, I want that one" Bex said pointing at Grant and I think his Ego literally doubled.

Grant turned his head to me and whispered "they can't hear us" and at that moment neither of us couldn't help but smile.

"they're not puppies Bex" Cammie said, and we chuckled they continued to talk until, it got quite as Bex said "wow! your really not over…" she stopped and Cammie's eyes showed every emotion from saddest to rage. "I'm really not what?" she said her voice rose, and Bex looked ashamed as she said "not over josh."

Josh the guy Cammie spent all of last semester sneaking out to meet, and just by look in her eyes I knew I never wanted her to feel that way again. "They're moving." Grant said and we stood up, and started to follow, and we were lucky this guy who worked for the military was stalking them all day, and wasn't very good at hiding it so they probably thought that he was there tail and we were just regular guys. why would they think anything of us, they didn't even know that a boys school for spies existed. Now they had joined a group or girls in similar outfits, and I smiled they just barely stood out in the group as they talked to two girls.

These two girls obviously were not like us because the very clearly turned to me and Grant and giggled, ( oh Grants ego has doubled again.) the Gallagher Girls used this excuse to turn their heads and just like I thought they looked straight at their stalker. Now they were splitting up Grant followed Bex, and I followed Cammie.

She was standing by the elevator when I reached her, and she didn't seem happy to have company. The door opened and we both stepped in.

"hi" I said with a nod of the head.

"hi" she replied, " the Guggenheim Academy?" I asked ' _and the Oscar goes to Zachary Goode…' _man im such a good actor or should I say _Goode _actor, ah I crack myself up.

" The Gallagher Academy," she quickly corrected;

"I've never heard of it," I lied

She muttered, "Well, it's my school." There was a long silence, She obviously wasn't happy about having me there.

"You in a hurry or something?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm supposed to meet my teacher at the ruby slipper exhibit. I've only got twenty minutes, and if I'm late, he'll kill me," she rattled off, for a genius he really isn't that smart.

"How do you know?" I asked her, almost like I was interrogating her.

"Because he said, 'Meet me at the ruby slipper exhibit,'" she retorted.

I smiled.

"No," I shook my head. "How do you know you only have twenty minutes? You're not wearing a watch."

Her eyes widened as I caught her "My friend just told me." smooth Gallagher Girl.

I watched her for a moment all of her actions showed she was anxious.

"You fidget a lot," I told her, as I continued to point out the obvious.

she replied, "I'm sorry. I have low blood sugar. I need to eat something."

I felt bad for her she had been walking around all day and I remembered that I still had some M&M's in my pocket. "Here I ate most of them already," I said.

she looked confused. "Oh…ummm.. That's okay. Thanks, though." _what _I thought_ don't take candy from strangers Gallagher Girl._ though It was a smart move."Oh, okay." I smiled as I said this

we had reached the top by now "Thanks again for the candy," she smiled and quickly left me standing there, and I quickly walked after her, staying quite. She walked a few steps before realizing that I was with her.

"Where are you going?" she spinned on me.

"I thought we were going to meet your teacher in the wonderful world of Oz," I replied with my most innocent look.

"We!" she snapped.

I smirked, she was just so cute, I wonder if my in my cover I can flirt with her.. "Sure. I'm going with you." I said.

"No you're not," she was defiantly angry.

"Look," I began. "It's dark, you're by yourself. And this is D.C. And you've only got…" I paused and pretended to think about it. "15 minutes to meet your teacher." Man I sounded like I was her grandma or something.

"Fine," she blurted and started off again.

"You can walk really fast," I said desperate to start a conversation, I liked hearing her voice.

She didn't reply. "So, do you have a name?" I asked innocently

"Sure, lots of them," she responded, not realizing that I got the inside joke.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I was playing a normal teenage boy, and they do flirt.

"Look, thanks for the chivalry and all, but it really isn't necessary. It's just up here," she pointed. "And there's a cop over there," she pointed to outside one of the museums.

I scoffed "What? You think that guy can do a better job protecting you than I can?" I scoffed.

"No, I think that if you don't leave me alone, I can scream and that cop will arrest you," she retorted.

I smiled, and stepped back. She smiled back, "Hey, thanks anyway," she said, I nodded. I waited till she was up the steps to follow her.

the first thing I heard was Cammie say ",But I'm alone." Joe Solomon shook his head and looked at me over her head "No Ms. Morgan. You're not." She looked stunned.

"Hi again, Gallagher Girl," I said. I couldn't help but smirk.

The CIA legend had just gotten beaten and I could tell that she didn't like it at all.

"Nice work Zach," Joe told me as he looked at me. I winked at Cammie then, she glared at me. I tried not to laugh.

Suddenly she took a deep breath, and confidently replied, "Hi, Blackthorne Boy."

I stood there with my mouth hanging open, gawking at her. Joe blinked and was astonished. We didn't know about them till this morning how could she know about us, I guess she really was good.

She smiled at me, clearly enjoying her moment.

Finally Mr. Solomon said, "Very good, Ms. Morgan." Then he glanced at me and slowly shook his head. "But not good enough." She looked at the floor and blushed rather it was with rage or embarssedment I wasn't sure.

Then she gazed at me and coolly asked, "Your mission was… what? To keep us from achieving our mission?" It had taken her a while.

I looked at her, "Something like that." I smirked."I thought I could just make you late for your meeting. I didn't think you'd actually tell me where it was and walk me halfway there." It was amusing.

A group of tourists walked in and before she could glance up, I slipped in with them and headed out unknowedist.


End file.
